leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hala/Anime
As revealed in League Offenders and Defenders!, Hala was once and Guzma's mentor. He attempted to keep the peace between the pair, but Guzma became disillusioned with Hala's teachings and decided to become strong on his own without using a Z-Ring or Z-Crystals. Hala debuted in To Top a Totem!, where he was revealed to be the one who made the Z-Ring that gave to in Alola to New Adventure!. He tasked Ash with finding a nonviolent way to drive out a group of and . After Ash gave him the answer, he led Ash to Verdant Cavern, a trial site inhabited by a , so that Ash could start his island challenge. Following Ash's victory, he became qualified to take on Hala's grand trial. In Trial and Tribulation!, Hala was Ash's opponent in his Melemele grand trial. After a tough battle, Ash emerged victorious. Hala was about to give Ash a Fightinium Z as a reward, but suddenly, Tapu Koko swooped in and swapped it with an Electrium Z, which Hala gave to Ash instead. In Family Determination!, Hala informed Ash and of the legend of and the Altar of the Sunne. In The Professors' New Adventure!, he attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. In Getting a Jump on the Competition!, Hala visited Mount Lanakila, where he and his battled a and won, allowing Crabrawler to evolve into . Later, along with Crabominable, he entered the Pokémon Sled Jump Games and won. He reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of SM079, where he was watching a shower with Hariyama. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Hala and Hariyama watched the battle between and . Because of Necrozma's presence, he became tired and lacked motivation, but he was eventually restored when Necrozma disappeared. He later prayed at the Ruins of Conflict while he waited for the Manalo Festival to begin. In Securing the Future!, Hala joined the rest of Alola in restoring Necrozma to its by lending it some of his Z-Power. He reappeared in a flashback in No Stone Unturned!. In Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!, Hala was working on a Z-Ring when arrived at his house. He and Hariyama attempted to battle it, but Pheromosa managed to steal his Fightinium Z before fleeing when the Ultra Guardians arrived on the scene. In The Dealer of Destruction!, Hala, his fellow Kahunas, and helped Professor Kukui reveal the Alola League to the public. In The Secret Princess!, visited Hala after she came across her father's Z-Ring, which he earned from the Island Kahuna himself years prior. She sought his permission to use the Z-Ring, and Hala accepted on one condition: that Lillie be able to perform a Z-Move with Snowy. Lillie took up the challenge, but the Z-Power failed to completely charge up. Even so, Hala was touched by Lillie's ambition to train hard and connect with her father. As a result, he allowed her to keep the Z-Ring temporarily. In A Timeless Encounter!, Hala appeared in a flashback, where he defeated an while being watched by a young Professor Kukui. In Battle Royal 151!, Hala appeared alongside his fellow Kahunas, acting as a referee during the Battle Royal round of the Manalo Conference. In Battling Besties!, Hala refereed the first pair of first-round matches: one between Ash and , and the other between Guzma and Ilima—before watching Hau's match against Samson Oak. In Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy!, Hala watched the battle between Hau and Ash. In the next episode, Nanu declared Hau the winner when Hau's stood up after a clash with Ash's Rowlet. However, the verdict was overruled by Hala after he pointed out that Rowlet had fallen asleep instead of being knocked out. Hala later comforted Hau after the latter's loss to Ash. Afterwards, he refereed the battle between and . Then, from The Road to The Semifinals! to SM139, he watched the rest of the battles in the stands for the remainder of the tournament. After the final battle ended, Hala attended the award ceremony for the winner, only for it to be interrupted when a arrived at the stadium through an Ultra Wormhole. In SM140, Hala and the other Island Kahunas joined forces to battle Guzzlord. The guardian deities later came to their assistance, using their powers to keep Guzzlord in place long enough for Hala and the others to fire off their Z-Moves. The combined attacks launched Guzzlord back into the wormhole it came out of, successfully sending it back into Ultra Space. From SM141 to SM144, Hala refereed the between Ash and Professor Kukui. Hala appeared in a fantasy in SM145. In SM146, Hala acted as the referee of Hau's grand trial battle against Nanu and his . Hala/Anime/Character|Character Hala/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Hala/Anime/Competitions|Competitions Hala/Anime/Voice actors|Voice actors